Nueva Generación
by nickolas01
Summary: esta es la aventura de los hijos de los ex alumnos de la academia de duelos, nuevas aventuras, nuevas cartas, nuevos efectos y nuvos duelos


**La nueva generación **

**Capítulo 1: los nuevos alumnos**

**Bueno esto es mi primera historia de yu-gi-oh gx, intentare de que los duelos sean emocionantes, algunas cartas son inventadas, (de hecho yo tengo este mazo son las mismas cartas que tengo, excepto las funciones)**

En las calles se encontraba un adolecente, llevando unos jeans azules con unos zapatos negros, con una camisa negra, su pelo era de color café puntiagudo con ojos de color avellana, el adolecente corría apurado mientras traía su disco de duelo

-genial, mi día de admisión y llego tarde –dijo el adolecente –mi madre me va a matar, mi hermana estará enojada y mi padre…bueno mi padre es un despistado –dijo el adolecente mientras corría muy rápido

En otro lugar

Vemos a una mujer de 35 años, rubia de color con un traje de color negro, esperando afuera de un estadio acompañado por un hombre y una adolecente

-este niño siempre llega tarde, es tu culpa lo saco de ti Jaden –dijo la rubia

-si lo sé, pero lo inteligente lo saco de ti Alexis –dijo Jaden ya adulto pero manteniendo su ropa

-cuando llegue mi hermano se la vera con migo –dijo una mujer, su cabello era rubio pero corto, llevaba una versión del uniforme de obelisco

-vamos Jean, no seas malo con Max –dijo Jaden

-pero papa, Max siempre se tarda en cualquier parte ya estoy harta –dijo Jean

-lo sé, pero no seas mala –dijo Jaden

-a veces eres muy blando Jaden –dijo Yubel apareciendo al lado de Jaden

-hasta Yubel me apoya –dijo Jean

-no puedo creer que todos vean espíritus menos yo –dijo Alexis, en eso llega el adolecente –jovencito llegas tarde –dijo Alexis muy enfadada

-lo siento mama, solo preparaba mi mazo –dijo Max

-pero llegas tarde, pero llegas a tiempo, tenemos que entrar sus pruebas de admisión pronto empezará –dijo Alexis, mientras tanto Yubel y Jaden conversaban entre ellos

-muy bien Yubel recuerda, ya me cuidaste mucho ahora por favor cuida de mis hijos –dijo Jaden

-está bien los cuidare –dijo Yubel, en eso Jaden se acerca a Max y Jean

-miren hijos les tengo algo que les servirá –dijo Jaden, en eso Jaden se acerca a Jean y le entrega una carta "Héroe Elemental Neos" y a Max le entrega otra carta "Kuribo alado" –cuídenlo muchos –dijo Jaden, ambos adolecentes sacan sus mazos y colocan en medio, todos entran al estadio

Mientras en el estadio, ya habían empezado a con los duelos de inscripción

-ahora invoco a mi dragón de agua –dijo una mujer de color de morena pelo lardo de color negro amarrado con una cola de caballo, vestía con una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo, pantalones negros y unas botas amarillas, y del campo aparece un dragón de agua "ATK:2800-DEF:2600" –y su habilidad especial hace que todos los monstruos tipo fuego queden con ataque de 0 –dijo la mujer, mientras que el evaluador tenía en su campo el soldado de fuego pero su ataque bajo hasta 0 –ataca Dragón de agua, ¡TSUNAMI! –dijo la mujer mientras que el dragón de agua ataco al soldado de fuego y los puntos de vida del examinador quedaron a 0

-¡SI MI HIJA ES LA MEJOR! –grito alguien del público y es nada más ni nada menos que Dania mientras que a su lado estaba Bastión

-no hay ningún hombre que valga la pena –dijo la adolecente

-sí, es igual a ti querida, pero Camila saco mi inteligencia –dijo Bastión con una gota de sudor, pero en eso se fija que había otro duelo, -parece que tendrá algo de competencia –dijo Bastión en eso Dania se fija y ve a una mujer "imaginen una versión de la maga oscura pero con el pelo de color celeste

-ahora sacrifico mi valquiria del mago oscuro para colocar mi maga oscura –dijo la mujer y de pronto la maga oscura parece en el campo (ATK: 2000 – DEF: 1700) –ahora activo mi carta mágica la caja mística, esta carta destruye un monstruo de tu campo y salva el mío –dijo la mujer mientras que la maga oscura se mete una caja y es clavada por espadas pero al abrir la caja se ve al monstruo del examinador es destruido –y ahora, ataca mi maga oscura a sus puntos de vida directamente –dijo la mujer mientras que la maga oscura ataca al evaluador le queda 0 puntos de vida

-muy bien Tania, esa es mi hija –dijo Syrus entre el público ya con su esposa al lado "la maga oscura en el que apareció donde Jaden peleo con la maga oscura)

-muy bien hija, tu mazo es el mejor –dijo María "así llamare a la maga oscura", en eso Syrus ve a Alexis y a Jaden –pensé que ustedes no llegarían –dijo Syrus

-lo siento pero Max llego tarde –dijo Alexis –pero lo raro es que Jaden fue hablar con alguien –dijo Alexis

-y bien Jaden ¿con quién hablaste? –dijo Syrus

-con alguien que me ayudo en el primer vuelo –dijo Jaden

-no abras hablado con el que pienso verdad –dijo Bastión sentándose al lado de los demás

-¿y sus hijas pasaron? –dijo Alexis

-sip –dijeron María y Dania orgullosas de sus hijas

-jamás pensé que todos nosotros mandaríamos a nuestros hijos –dijo Chazz acompañado con Blair y ella estaba cargando a un bebe parecido a Chazz, esto logro que las mandíbulas de todos llegara hasta el suelo

-si hablan lo pagaran –dijo Chazz sentándose de mala gana, en eso llega un muchacho muy parecido a Chazz

-eso fue aburrido –dijo el muchacho

-te fue bien Bruce –dijo Blair

-si, acabe con mi evaluador sin perder ni un punto de vida, ahora falta que dos estudiante terminen sus duelos –dijo Bruce, en eso Max y Jean aparece en la arena

-¡MUY BIEN ¿Quién ES NUESTRO RIVAL?! –gritaron Max y Jean y del escenario apareció el Dr Crowler

-yo –dijo el Dr Crowler

-muy bien, que empiece el duelo –dijeron Max y Jean encendiendo sus discos de duelo

Max y Jean LP: 4000

Crowler: 4000

-¿así que hablaste con Crowler para que peleara con Max y Jean? –dijo Alexis

-sip –dijo Jaden en eso Yubel aparece al lado de Jaden pero luego vuela y está detrás de Max y Jean

-yo comienzo, aquí voy –dijo Max sacando una carta de su mazo –invoco a Girfield el caballero de acero –dijo Max y apareció Girfield en el campo (ATK: 1800 – DEF: 1600) -y coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno –dijo Max terminando su turno

-mi turno –dijo Crowler sacando una carta de su mazo –primero activo mi carta destrucción de cartas, esta carta mágica hace que todos descarte su mano y saquemos el mismo número de cartas que tuvimos anteriormente –dijo Crowler y todos colocaron su cartas que tenían en sus manos en el cementerio y sacaron más cartas de su mazo –ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo y luego activo mi carta mágica de la tormenta, esta carta mágica destruye toda carta boca abajo que hay en el campo –dijo Crowler, luego la carta mágica destruyo todas las cartas boca abajo –y ahora activo mis cartas que estaban boca abajo que eran mis símbolos malvados, esta carta trampa hace un monstruo cuando se destruye, pero como ustedes no se quedaran mucho tiempo ya que los sacrifico para convocar mi Golen de engranaje ancestrales –dijo Crowler ya invocando su Golem (ATK: 3000 – DEF: 2500)

-valla, eso sí que fue un buen movimiento –dijo Max

-eso sería todo por ahora –dijo Crowler

-muy bien es mi turno –dijo Jean sacando una carta de su mazo –invoco a truco explosivo en modo de defensa–dijo Jean y aparece Truco explosivo (ATK: 1200 –DEF 800) –y coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno –dijo Jean

-mi turno –dijo Max sacando una carta de su mazo –coloco dos cartas boca abajo y cambio a mi Girfield a modo de defensa y termino mi turno –dijo Max terminando su turno

-muy bien, es mi turno –dijo Crowler sacando una carta de su mazo –ahora mi Golen ataca a su Girfield –dijo Crowler y su golem ataco a Girfield destruyéndolo

Max y Jean: 2800

Crowler: 4000

-¿Por qué perdimos puntos de vida? –dijo Max

-por el efecto de mi Golem, si el ataca a un monstruo en modo de defensa, la diferencia de ataque del monstruo que ataco y de mi golem se resta a tus puntos de vida –dijo Crowler con una sonrisa

-Crowler sigue con sus viejas tácticas –dijo Syrus

-bueno es mi turno –dijo Jean sacando una carta de su mano –bueno ahora activo mi carta boca abajo reducción de estrellas, esta carta baja el número de estrellas de un monstruo y elijo esta ahora sacrifico a mi truco explosivo para invocar al héroe elemental Neos (ATK: 2500-DEF: 2100) –dijo Jean y el héroe elemental Neos apareció en el campo –ahora activo la carta mágica de campo Neos espacio, esta carta mágica aumenta el poder de mi héroe elemental Neos en 500 puntos –dijo Jean y Neos aumento de poder (ATK: 3000) –termino mi turno –dijo Jean

-¿Por qué no lo ataco? –dijo Chazz

-sencillo, es porque no quiere perder a Neos tan pronto —dijo Jaden

-es mi turno –dijo Max sacando una carta de su mazo –"_esto va mal no tengo nada"_ –pensó Max mientras veía sus cartas

-_"no te desanimes, siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, solo tienes que ver tus opciones"_ –dijo Yubel, en eso Max veía sus cartas y se le ocurrió una idea –invoco a guardián celta en modo de defensa –dijo Max y el guardián celta apareció (ATK: 1400 –DEF: 1200) –y luego coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno –dijo Max

-muy bien, si es lo mejor que pueden hacer ya gane –dijo Crowler sacando una carta de su mazo –ahora invoco mi soldado de engranaje ancestrales –dijo Crowler

-activo mi carta boca abajo, féretro renovador –dijo Max activando su carta trampa, en la carta aparece un féretro y toma al Guardián Celta y al soldado de engranaje ancestrales

-¿Qué hace esa carta? –dijo Crowler

-para ser profesor sabes poco, esta carta trampa toma un monstruo de mi lado y de mi oponente y lo manda al cementerio pero a cambio me permite revivir a unos de mi monstruos –dijo Max

-¿quieres de vuelta a tu Girfield? –dijo Crowler

-de hecho quiero a otro, ustedes lo conocen muy bien, me costó mucho conseguir uno pero al final lo tengo, Quiero…a mi Mago Oscuro –dijo Max y el Féretro se abrió revelando al mago Oscuro (ATK: 2500 – DEF: 2100)

-¿el mago Oscuro? –dijo Syrus

-¿Cuándo tuvo esa carta? –dijo Bastión

-pues hace unos días, se gastó toda su mesada en paquetes de cartas para conseguir esa carta, pero solo por eso lo castigue sin jugar hasta este día –dijo Alexis un poco enojada

-¿Cuándo envié esa carta al cementerio? –dijo Crowler

-al principio del duelo activaste tu carta de destrucción de cartas –dijo MAX

-muy bien hecho, pero no sirve eso, Golem de engranaje ancestrales ataca a su mago oscuro –dijo Crowler

-activo mi carta boca abajo, ataque negado, esta carta trampa impide que ataques en este turno –dijo Jean

-gracias hermana –dijo Max

-no hay de que –dijo Jean

-muy bien hecho, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno –dijo Crowler

-mi turno –dijo Jean sacando una carta de su mazo –ve Neos, ataca a su Golem de engranajes ancestrales –dijo Jean

-activo mi carta boca abajo absorbion de magia, esta carta mágica absorbe el poder de tu carta y lo transfiere a mi Golem–dijo Crowler, y Neos pierde los 500 puntos de ataque y el golem los gana, Finalmente Neos es destruido

Max y Jean: 1800

Crowler: 4000

-muy bien profesor, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno –dijo Jean

-mi turno –dijo Max sacando una carta de su mazo –convoco mi polluelo de ojos rojos, ahora activo su efecto al sacrificarlo puedo invocar a mi Dragón negro de ojos rojos –dijo Max, y el Dragón negro de ojos rojos apareció (ATK: 2400 –DEF: 2000) –y ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo Polimerización, funciono mi Mago Oscuro con el Dragón negro de ojos para formar a mi "MAGO NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS" –dijo Max y del campo apareció el Mago Negro de ojos rojos (ATK: 2800 –DEF: 2600) (Nickolas 01: esta carta es inventada, acéptenlo esa carta seria genial imaginen al mago oscuro con la armadura de del dragón negro y su bastón estaba la cabeza del Dragón negro

-tu monstruo sigue muy débil –dijo Crowler

-ahora se ve débil, pero su habilidad lo hará más fuerte, por cada carta que tenga su nombre ojos rojos en mi cementerio, mi mago gana 500 puntos de ataque –dijo Max y su mago elevo su poder de ataque (ATK: 3800) –ahora mi Mago Negro de ojos rojos, ataca a su Golem de engranaje ancestrales…¡MAGIA INFERNAL! –dijo Max y el mago destruyo al golem

Max y Jean: 1800

Crowler: 3700

-y aún hay más, cuando mi mago destruye un monstruo hace que ese monstruo vuelve pero con la mitad de su puntos de ataque –dijo Max y el golem de engranaje ancestrales vuelve pero con 1500 puntos de ataques

-¿por qué harías eso? –dijo Crowler

-o ya verás –dijo Max –y ahora activo mi carta mágica, salto, esta carta bloquea tu turno y vuelve a ser mi turno, pero ya que es un trio es el turno de Jean –dijo Max

-muy bien, mi turno –dijo Jean sacando una carta de su mazo –activo mi carta boca abajo, retorno de guerrero vivo y revivo a Truco explosivo, y ahora activo polimerización, funciono a Truco explosivo con Avían para formar a héroe elemental alado con llamas –dijo Jean y Alado con llamas apareció en el campo (ATK: 2100 – DEF: 1200) –ataca a su Golem…¡PICADA EN LLAMAS! –dijo Jean y alado con llamas destruyo al Golem de engranaje ancestrales

Max y Jean: 1800

Crowler: 3100

-y gracias al efecto de Alado con llamas, los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo destruido se van a tus puntos de vida –dijo Jean

Max y Jean: 1800

Crowler: 1600

-y ahora es mi turno, Mago negro de ojos rojos ataca directamente sus puntos de vida con Magia infernal –dijo Max y el mago negro de ojos rojos ataco a Crowler

Max y Jean: 1800

Crowler: 0

-eso es todo –dijeron Max y Jean haciendo la seña de su padre, mientras Crowler estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha

-"este año será interesantes con ellos" –pensó Crowler con una sonrisa, mientras que Camila, Tania y Bruce vieron el duelo

-esto será divertido –dijeron los tres

**Continuara**

**Espero que les allá gustado **

**Nos leemos luego adiós XD **


End file.
